Curse of Flight
by TayTai-BloodBlueRose
Summary: A boy who lost his voice and memories thought his ordeal was over but in truth there only just begun. While the BAU are tracking down the elusive unsubs that have been attacking malls. What will happen when their paths cross? I'll leave that a secret.  -


Curse of Flight

Author's Note: This is a crossover between TV-show Criminal Minds and anime Higurashi (When They Cry). I own nothing other than OC character's I've made up...:) I hope you enjoy my story! Review to give me any pointers of what I need to fix or if there is anything you would like for me to improve.

Thanks for listening! I'm going to shut-up now so you can go ahead and read on...^-^

Chapter One

"_An obscurity fate is left for a destiny that cannot be changed or ignored…As the pained thoughts of the many tortured filled the room: Is it over yet?"_

_ -By: Me_

_Drip…Drip…Drip… _the sounds of wet liquid hitting ground echoed noisily in the darkened room, becoming louder with each approach the being stepped. The hallway painted in dingy white showed yellow stains creeping up from old age, while the dimly lit night lights lined near the floor disclosed minimal light and allowed the being to step tenderly towards an old door that leaned on its wounded side making it easy to see scratch marks that littered the opened door. The opening was covered in endless abyss shadowing any light that tried to penetrate its entrance, the being crept slowly towards the opening peeking through the darkness and making her way down the rotting wooden steps. With each step she took the creek of the boards sliced through the thick ominous atmosphere like a sharp blade through flesh. When she finally descended far enough into the bleak basement, her nose was invaded with the stench of death and a peculiar sent she couldn't identify. She had to fight down the bile that rose in her throat before she could even continue down the stairs.

Finally when her foot touched the last step she halted in her movement, slowly lifting her small hand she fingered the wall that stood beside her until she found the switch that protruded out of the wall and flicked it on. Blinded by the sudden light that filtered in above she closed her eyes, when her eyes adjusted to the light and reopened, she took an involuntary step back from the sight that met them. The color red littered the stoned floors and walls, dripping from the ceiling like a gentle summer rain. This time her effort to hold back the bile that rose was lost and she heaved what little substance laid in her stomach. When she was through, she took in the gruesome sight that surrounded her and cringed at the bodies that laid strewn in every direction, some were even hanging from the ceiling swinging rhythmically back and forth by the rope that draped around their necks. Stepping lightly through the battered bodies she searched each face that could be distinguishable, for most of the bodies and faces were so mutilated that she dared not stare upon their forms, and then her eyes suddenly stopped when she noticed familiar locks of brown hair.

Picking up her pace she ran towards the brown mop of hair, coming around facing the wooden table she could see that the body that lay sprawled out upon the board with his wrists and ankles fastened down with a pair rusty old iron clamps, was the person she been searching for. A smile lifted brightly upon her face and she let out a calming breath when she saw the slight rise and fall of the boy's chest. Taking a closer look, she could see the boy's skin looked lighter than before from the lack of sun. His weight also seemed to have diminished making his bones more visible through his skin. Turning to his clapped wrist she could tell from the blood that surrounded the area that he had struggled with his restraints, until his wrists were raw. Letting out a content sigh that the boy didn't receive any damaging wounds she laid her hands softly atop his head and spoke with a serene and bold voice that did not suit such a young child.

"_I'm dreadfully sorry for the grievances and torment that you were put through. I hope you have it in you to forgive me Kei-chan! So please, don't think badly of me! I will send you away from this Hell Keiichi and release you so you can heal the wounds that were inflicted on you…"_

With that said she raised her quivering hand and placed it on the boy's forehead. And with a flash of blinding light the boy disappeared leaving the bloody table behind.


End file.
